


Если черный кот дорогу перейдет

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Говорят, если черный кот перейдет дорогу – удачи не жди. Что же будет, если такой кот решил прочно обосноваться в твоей жизни?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Если черный кот дорогу перейдет

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона, частичный ООС, немного нецензурной лексики, временное превращение. Написано по внутрикомандной заявке.

Стучали настойчиво, и Брок догадывался, кто может испортить ему вечер выходного дня. Придется открыть, а то с этого героя станется выбить дверь, чтобы убедиться, что командира группы его огневой поддержки никто не съел и не украл. На пороге ожидаемо обнаружился Роджерс. Смущенный взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего, а высунувшиеся из неплотно застегнутой куртки черные кошачьи уши окончательно подтвердили самые худшие опасения.

 **–** Что, опять?! Да ты издеваешься!

 **–** Брок, мне очень неудобно тебя беспокоить, но я уже объяснял...

 **–** Склерозом не страдаю. Ты из меня постоянную няньку решил сделать, что ли?

На «няньку» уши дернулись, и раздалось шипение, плавно переходящее в рычание.

 **–** Я сам не ожидал, что это повторится, **–** Роджерс успокаивающе погладил бурно шевелящуюся куртку. **–** Т’Чалла обещал, что скоро само пройдет, но, видимо, придется обращаться за помощью к Брюсу и Тони. Ай! Не кусайся.

 **–** Ладно, неси чудовище в комнату. Какого хрена я не в курсе, что у нас миссия? Или Страйк уже не хорош для работы со Мстителями?

 **–** Не миссия, я сегодня должен присутствовать на благотворительном вечере, и вдруг **–** опять ситуация. Отказался бы, но речь идет о сборе средств для детского реабилитационного центра.

 **–** Роджерс, твоей добротой пользуются все кому не лень. Выгружай монстра и вали, иначе это надолго затянется, **–** Брок встал у порога спальни.

 **–** Я быстро! Буквально несколько часов, **–** Роджерс посадил на кровать рычащий комок и выскочил наружу.

Брок быстро захлопнул дверь. Через пару секунд в нее с той стороны врезалось нечто весьма тяжелое и злобное, судя по скрежету когтей и завыванию.

 **–** Спасибо. После того, через что мы вместе прошли, я только тебе могу доверить...

 **–** Твое бесценное сокровище. Пиздуй, раньше сядем, раньше выйдем, как говорится.

Брок запер за Роджерсом дверь, натянул перчатки и куртку от униформы **–** руки было жалко **–** и выпустил пленника из спальни, сразу отпрыгивая в сторону. Шипящее средоточие концентрированной ярости вылетело в центр гостиной, обнюхало воздух и, утробно воя, помчалось в прихожую. Ближайшие полчаса бронированная дверь будет испытываться на прочность, значит, можно налить себе виски, закурить и спросить Вселенную: «За что?». Сейчас он был спокоен, как буддийский монах, познавший дзен, в отличие от первого раза, когда черный кот, так сказать, перешел ему дорогу.

* * *

Тогда, почти месяц назад, Роджерс в ошалевшем состоянии ввалился к нему в дом и предъявил сюрприз. Брок, который находился на законном больничном, подумал, что зря не остался в медблоке. Надо же, какие сложные галлюцинации посещают. Путанные объяснения про какую-то Ваканду, пантеру, которая теперь тоже Мститель, и странный эффект после снятия кодировки с Зимнего Солдата проходили под попытки Барнса вцепиться в Роджерса всеми конечностями.

 **–** Это уже произошло один раз, мы надеялись, что повторения не будет, и вот... У нас миссия, я не могу его взять с собой, если с ним что-то случится **–** я просто не переживу. Брок, пожалуйста, присмотри за ним!

 **–** Схуяли я-то? Оставь его в Башне, там защита куда надежнее.

При слове «башня» Барнс взвыл на ультразвуке и разодрал Броку предплечье в кровь.

 **–** Ах ты зараза!

Роджерс моментально спрятал Барнса за пазуху.

 **–** Не сердись. Видишь, как он реагирует. О Башне и речи быть не может, Баки категорически против. А у тебя подвал укреплен как бункер, если что **–** вы продержитесь до моего возвращения. Я все время на связи и сразу вылечу обратно. Буду должен.

 **–** Иди ты, должник хренов. Я не отказываюсь, но он же меня сожрет!

 **–** Не сожрет. Через пару-тройку часов будет вести себя более по-человечески. Уже проверено.

 **–** Ладно. Доставай.

Роджерс вытащил Барнса и посадил на стол. Брок потряс головой и попытался смириться с реальностью происходящего. Зимний Солдат в полной экипировке, хорошо хоть без маски, размером с упитанного кота, имеющий кошачьи же уши и хвост, **–** к такому зрелищу его жизнь не готовила. Еще с полчаса было потрачено на попытки Роджерса уйти. Барнс бросался на него и, вцепившись когтями **–** когтями! **–** шустро карабкался вверх, чтобы забраться за пазуху. В конце концов Барнс был заперт в спальне, Роджерс выдворен из дома, а Брок раздумывал, надевать ли бронежилет или обойтись только униформой.

В осторожно открытую дверь Барнс проскользнул ужом и полчаса бесновался в прихожей, завывая на все лады. Потом бесшумно нарисовался в гостиной и оккупировал диван, злобно хлеща хвостом по сторонам и шипя при попытках приблизиться. В конце концов Брок плюнул и отправился на кухню **–** разогревать ужин. На запах буженины котообразный Зимний Солдат соизволил явиться. Запрыгнул на стол и выжидательно уставился на Брока.

 **–** И чего? Хрен знает, можно тебе сейчас нормальную еду или нет. Отравишься еще, потом Роджерс с меня шкуру живьем спустит.

Барнс презрительно фыркнул и ловко стащил кусок мяса с тарелки. Брок решил надеяться на то, что сыворотка из организма суперсолдата никуда не делась **–** на бронированной входной двери аж небольшая вмятина образовалась от попыток вышибить, **–** и поделился с Барнсом еще и спагетти. Попытку спереть кофе категорически пресек и выдал пиалу с молоком. Пиала вместе с содержимым благополучно оказалась на полу.

 **–** Характер у тебя, однако, полный пиздец в любой ипостаси. Сам будешь убирать, **–** проворчал Брок и налил простой воды в низкий стакан.

Барнс по-человечески сел на жопу и поднял стакан двумя руками, умудрившись даже не облиться в процессе питья. Пока Брок убирал со стола, котомонстр успел добраться до пачки сигарет и благополучно располосовать ее когтями. Брок от души поржал, наблюдая потом, как отчаянно чихал Барнс, нанюхавшийся табака.

Следующие пару часов прошли спокойно. Диверсант затаился под кроватью, откуда периодически доносились чихание и недовольное ворчание. Потом Барнс притопал в гостиную. Брок как раз внимательно наблюдал за очередной серией «Игры престолов», пытаясь вникнуть в семейное древо Таргариенов, поэтому почти упал с дивана, услышав хрипловатый голос, с непривычным мурлыкающим оттенком:

 **–** Стив. Где Стив?

 **–** Твою мать! Я чуть инфаркт не получил!

 **–** Где Стив? **–** Барнс забрался на подлокотник и пялился, даже не моргая.

 **–** Так ты все-таки говорящий? На миссии твой Стив, с памятью проблемы?

 **–** Не помню. Первые часы. После обращения. Не помню, что происходило.

 **–** Роджерс притащил тебя и оставил под мою ответственность. Сказал, что в Башню ты ехать отказываешься, **–** Брок закурил, вызвав недовольное фырканье.

 **–** Правильно.

 **–** Как с тобой произошел этот пиздец, расскажешь?

 **–** Позже. Пока трудно. Много говорить.

 **–** Понял. Ты озвучивай, если чего надо. Пить, есть. С туалетом только проблема **–** лотка у меня нет, **–** ухмыльнулся Брок и еле успел отдернуть руку от блеснувших когтей.

 **–** С юмором пока. Тоже трудно, **–** оскалился Барнс.

 **–** Обидчивый какой. Могу предложить воспользоваться раковиной. Сам доберешься?

Барнс ответом не удостоил и гордо прошествовал в ванную. Судя по шуму воды, даже кран сумел открыть. Вообще, все оказалось не так страшно, как думалось вначале. Барнс проблем не доставлял, мирно свернулся клубком в кресле и поблескивал глазами из-под челки. Правда, за случайно упавшей со стола зажигалкой кинулся, как за мышью, и полчаса радостно гонял ее по всей комнате, периодически начиная передвигаться на четырех конечностях, как и положено нормальному коту. Брок не удержался и втихаря заснял пару минут эпичной охоты.

Роджерс явился среди ночи **–** видимо, от волнения за своего ненаглядного положил всех злодеев максимально быстро, и полчаса рассыпался в благодарностях. Барнс его тщательно обнюхал, забрался на руки и начал вылизывать капитанскую шею. Брок решил не смущать покрасневшего Роджерса и отправился варить кофе. Раз уж отработал нянькой, имеет право узнать в подробностях, с какого хера Барнс обзавелся ушами и хвостом.

* * *

Пока Брок предавался воспоминаниям, завывания в прихожей перешли в короткое басовитое мяуканье. Еще через несколько минут Барнс проскользнул в гостиную. Принюхался, недовольно дернул ушами, запрыгнул на стол и попытался распотрошить пачку сигарет.

 **–** Э нет, отдай. Отдай, говорю!

Барнс подмял пачку под себя и улегся сверху, занимая круговую оборону и издавая звук, который напоминал гудение джета. В этой позе он так был похож на кота, что вызывал непреодолимое желание запечатлеть эту сюрреалистическую картину на фото. Брок достал телефон, но только навел камеру на Барнса, как тот возмущенно мявкнул и дал деру, прихватив с собой сигареты.

 **–** Нанюхаешься табака **–** опять будешь чихать два часа, **–** мстительно крикнул Брок вслед и пошел за игрушками, оставленными Роджерсом.

На звук звенящего и переливающегося разноцветными огнями мячика Барнс примчался как угорелый. Залег в охотничью позу, смешно зашевелил задницей и распушившимся хвостом, потом издал боевой клич и ринулся в атаку. Брок заснял еще одно эксклюзивное видео и пошел доставать из холодильника рыбные стейки.

К началу ужина Барнс уже начал понемногу говорить, а еще через час уже доводил Брока до слез от смеха. Все-таки ругающийся на нескольких языках и яростно шипящий из-за пропущенных любимой командой голов почти кот **–** крайне уморительное зрелище.

Роджерс позвонил среди ночи. Брок и сам не заметил, как уснул, вытянувшись на диване, поэтому впившиеся в бока когти стали неприятным сюрпризом. Оказывается, Барнс спал у него на груди, компактно свернувшись калачиком, и просыпаться не собирался. Кое-как дотянувшись до вибрирующего телефона, Брок ответил.

 **–** Не прошло и года.

 **–** Прости, не ожидал, что так надолго затянется. На вечере устроили аукцион, и главным лотом был ужин со мной, **–** торопливо сообщил Роджерс.

 **–** Совсем охуели. В следующий раз смотри, чтоб ночь с тобой не додумались разыграть.

 **–** Я уже доходчиво донес свое недовольство до организаторов. Но леди, которая побила все предложения, оказалась чрезвычайно мила.

 **–** Красотка хоть?

 **–** Не то слово. Можно сказать, моя ровесница, если считать год рождения. Даже приятно было общаться, она тоже из Бруклина.

Барнс приподнял голову, недовольно заворчал и растянулся на животе, раскинув руки в стороны.

 **–** Ладно, герой-любовник, приедешь **–** лезь через балкон, там дверь открыта, **–** предупредил Брок.

 **–** Что случилось?!

 **–** Все в порядке, просто встать, чтоб тебя впустить, не смогу. На мне кот спит.

Роджерс замолчал, потом прокашлялся и сказал:

 **–** Ладно, через балкон так через балкон.

Барнс не соизволил проснуться, даже когда в гостиную тихо вошел Роджерс.

 **–** Забирай его, я в туалет уже полчаса хочу.

 **–** А почему не пошел?

 **–** Да что ты? Думаешь, это так просто? **–** Брок демонстративно попробовал приподняться, на что Барнс тут же громко заурчал и впился когтями в бока. **–** Твою мать! Наверняка до крови уже разодрал.

Роджерс тут же наклонился, аккуратно отцепил когти Барнса от футболки и взял его на руки.

 **–** Слава яйцам, **–** Брок встал и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи.

Положив недовольного перемещениями, сердито ворчащего Барнса на диван, Роджерс сел рядом и притянул Брока к себе, совершенно по-хозяйски задирая на нем футболку и ощупывая.

 **–** Охренел, что ли?

 **–** Проверяю, не сильно ли Баки тебя поранил. Крови нет, но царапины нужно обработать. Принеси мазь, я все сделаю.

Брок поборол желание взъерошить светлые волосы и вывернулся, уходя от прикосновений, вызывающих совершенно лишние теперь воспоминания. Только этого ему и не хватало.

 **–** Без сопливых гололед. Я сам смажу.

 **–** Брок.

 **–** Сказал **–** сам! **–** рявкнул Брок и отправился в ванную.

По возвращении он с удивлением обнаружил, что Роджерс и Барнс по-прежнему торчали в гостиной.

 **–** Чего не уехали?

 **–** Это, как минимум, невежливо **–** уезжать, не попрощавшись. Спасибо, ты нас очень выручил.

 **–** Заканчивай реверансы, я сейчас все равно не в состоянии адекватно воспринимать реальность. Если хотите **–** оставайтесь. Гостевая спальня в вашем распоряжении.

 **–** А это удобно?

 **–** Неудобно спать на потолке **–** одеяло падает. С вас завтрак, в качестве компенсации.

 **–** Договорились, **–** улыбнулся Роджерс.

* * *

Устроив суперсолдат на ночлег, Брок наконец-то добрался до своей постели. На пояснице до сих пор ощущались прикосновения теплых пальцев Роджерса, снова разбудившие надежно спрятанные чувства. Нет сомнений **–** знай он реальное положение дел, никогда бы не притащил «драгоценного Баки» к своему несостоявшемуся любовнику.

Почти год назад у Брока с Роджерсом наклевывались отношения, пока не случился пиздец с «Озарением» и не выяснилось, что вытащенный Пирсом, как туз из рукава, таинственный Солдат, фотографию которого двойной агент Рамлоу своими руками отправил Кэпу, и есть его трагически потерянная первая любовь.

Пока Барнс проходил реабилитацию, Роджерс выкроил время, чтобы серьезно поговорить. Глядя на залегшие под его глазами тени и зная, что проблем у Кэпа пока и так выше крыши, Брок решил не усугублять и сообщил ему, что рыдать и рвать на себе волосы он не собирается, не срослось, что ж поделать **–** в жизни все бывает, и предложил остаться друзьями. Роджерс удивился, но начинать выяснения на тему «так значит, для тебя все было несерьезно» не стал. И, как ни странно, между ними все осталось практически по-прежнему, за минусом поцелуев и прикосновений. Хорошо, что дальше дело не зашло, иначе отступить в сторону было бы куда сложнее и больнее, как бы Брок ни уговаривал себя, что Барнсу лишняя нервотрепка сейчас совершенно ни к чему.

Сам Барнс, после полного оправдания решивший стать агентом ЩИТа и, соответственно, постоянно ошивающийся неподалеку, был в курсе, что Брок пытался затащить в свою постель и жизнь его обожаемого Стива. Роджерс честно предупредил, что скрывать ничего не собирается. Ощущать на себе пристальный взгляд холодных глаз удовольствие было так себе. Опускаться до разборок Барнс, видимо, счел ниже своего достоинства и первое время Брока практически игнорировал, общаясь исключительно по служебной необходимости.

После первого совместного котовечера Барнс внезапно зачастил на тренировки Страйка, стал гораздо дружелюбнее, и отношения с ним установились не менее теплые, чем с Роджерсом. Работа стала приносить двойное удовольствие, потому что перед глазами постоянно маячили сразу две отличные задницы, обтянутые тесными униформами, а их обладатели явно считали, что Брок отныне им настоящий друг, товарищ и брат. Поскольку вклиниться в этот крепко спаянный тандем в другом качестве возможности не было ни у кого, то предаваться страданиям о несбыточной мечте Брок не собирался. По крайней мере, видеть весьма затейливые сны с участием обоих суперсолдат ему никто запретить не мог.

* * *

Утром Брок чуть не схватился за пистолет, услышав копошение в районе кухни, но потом вспомнил, что вчера Роджерс и Барнс остались ночевать у него и теперь, видимо, действительно готовили завтрак. Быстро приняв душ, Брок отправился проверять, чем так вкусно пахнет.

 **–** Что успели натворить? **–** громко спросил он еще на пороге, а в следующую секунду уже уцепился рукой за косяк, чтобы не упасть от увиденной картины.

Барнс, все еще ушастый и хвостатый, по-прежнему щеголяющий своим бдсм-костюмчиком, но уже выросший до нормальных размеров, с оглушительным «МАУ-У-У» сиганул через всю кухню прямо на руки к Роджерсу. Тот, к его чести, охнул, но вес удержал, прижав свою злобно шипящую драгоценность к груди и успокаивающе поглаживая по голове.

 **–** Брок, зачем ты его пугаешь?

 **–** Я пугаю? Да я чуть не обоссался! Это что за новшества? Ладно еще Барнс размером с кота, но кот размером с Барнса **–** это перебор.

 **–** Я тебе сам в берцы нассу, если еще раз так заорешь, **–** сердито пообещал Барнс и спрыгнул на пол. Судя по невиданному ранее нежному румянцу на щеках, у него хватило совести смутиться.

 **–** Куда сигареты спрятал? Мне срочно необходима доза никотина. И кофе, **–** Брок уселся на низкий широкий подоконник, по совместительству выполняющий роль маленького диванчика, и откинулся спиной на боковую подушку.

 **–** Держи, я курю такую же марку, **–** Роджерс протянул пачку сигарет и продолжил взбивать огромную порцию будущего омлета.

 **–** Я помню, **–** мстительно ответил Брок и с наслаждением затянулся.

Барнс прищурил глаза, слегка оскалился, показывая все еще чересчур удлиненные клыки, но кофе соорудил.

 **–** Не прятал я твои сигареты, сам вчера всю пачку скурил, пока игру смотрели, **–** сообщил он, подавая большую кружку с весьма пристойно пахнущим содержимым.

Голос у Барнса до сих пор имел какие-то мурлыкающие нотки и звучал прямо-таки сексуально. Да и выглядел Зимний Кот в нормальных размерах очень горячо, словно прибарахлился для ролевой игры. Знавал Брок любителей поизображать котиков-песиков. Еще и круглая жопа Кэпа сновала перед глазами от стола к плите, вызывая желание проверить, не изменилась ли степень упругости, которую, хоть и через ткань штанов, в свое время удалось оценить. Неуместные мысли внезапно отозвались неожиданной активностью в нижнем регионе, и Брок поспешил прикрыться подушкой, придавив ее сверху тяжелой пепельницей.

 **–** Я разве не говорил, что на вторые сутки после... трансформации Баки принимает нормальные размеры? **–** нахмурив лоб, спросил Роджерс.

 **–** Как-то забыл упомянуть. А хвост с ушами когда отваливаются?

 **–** Не отваливаются, а исчезают. Завтра буду в норме, **–** отозвался Барнс.

 **–** Чего в униформе-то шастаешь? Давай выдам тебе футболку, хоть куртку снимешь. Жарко ведь.

 **–** Она не снимается.

 **–** Как не снимается?

 **–** Вот так. Потом просто превращается в ту одежду, в которой я был на момент окошачивания, **–** поморщился Барнс и угнездился рядом, поджав под себя ноги и обмотавшись пушистым хвостом.

Гладкую, блестящую шерсть нестерпимо хотелось потрогать. Так же как и почесать нервно шевелящиеся бархатистые уши, но вряд ли этот порыв оценят. От злости на свое разыгравшееся воображение Брок привычно съязвил:

 **–** Жалость какая, такие возможности разнообразить сексуальную жизнь пропадают. Я уж думал, вы попробовали «по-кошачьи».

 **–** Не переживай за нас, штаны-то только полностью не снимаются, кое-что попробовали.

 **–** Баки, **–** осуждающе покачал головой Роджерс. **–** Веди себя прилично.

 **–** Не могу, **–** улыбнулся Барнс. **–** Фильтр не работает.

 **–** Мне так больше нравится. Твой вечно суровый еблет меня и на службе достал. Сейчас хоть на человека похож, даром что кот, **–** хмыкнул Брок. И неожиданно даже для себя добавил: **–** Тебе очень идет улыбка.

Барнс от удивления широко раскрыл глаза **–** вертикальный зрачок придавал взгляду особый колорит.

 **–** Улыбка **–** это секретное оружие Баки. Сколько девичьих сердец она пленила **–** и не сосчитать, **–** заявил Роджерс и почесал кошачье ухо.

 **–** Твое, смотрю, тоже грамотно оккупировал.

 **–** У меня не было шансов устоять. Видел бы ты, что творилось на танцплощадках.

Роджерс стал рассказывать о бруклинских временах, расхваливая невероятное обаяние своего Баки, не переставая гладить мягкую шерсть и перебирая шелковистые волосы. Барнс прикрыл глаза и впал в нирвану. Через пару мгновений Брок ощутил совершенно явную вибрацию и чуть не поперхнулся кофе.

 **–** Роджерс, он мурчит!

 **–** Конечно, мурчит, а ты еще не слышал?

 **–** Не был удостоен такой чести.

* * *

После обильного и вкусного завтрака Барнс и Роджерс взялись наводить на кухне чистоту.

 **–** И готовите, и убираете, просто кладезь достоинств, **–** хмыкнул Брок.

 **–** Я еще и вышивать умею, **–** совсем уж мурлыкающим голосом заявил Барнс.

 **–** Серьезно?

 **–** Так говорил один персонаж из старого советского мультфильма. Кстати, кот.

 **–** Я бы себе завел такого кота.

Барнс обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на Брока, потом переглянулся с Роджерсом и продолжил загружать посудомойку, помахивая стоящим трубой хвостом. Жопа под этим хвостом была очень хороша.

* * *

Гости неожиданно задержались до вечера, и выходной у Брока прошел весьма насыщенно. Роджерс сиял улыбкой, травил военные байки и демонстрировал замечательное чувство юмора. Барнс умудрился откопать в сети ту самую серию мультфильмов про говорящего кота, прочую, не менее болтливую, живность и чокнутую семейку. Субтитры читал только Брок, оказалось, что русским языком оба полиглота владеют прекрасно.

 **–** Только Наташе не говори, **–** заговорщицки подмигнул Роджерс.

 **–** Смотри, смотри, очень знакомая сцена, **–** захохотал Барнс, указывая на экран, где бобр вытаскивал из воды пса и возмущался.

На обед привезли заказанные пиццы, и Брок узнал, что Капитан и Солдат запросто могут слопать десяток и не мяукнуть. Вернее, Барнс счастливо урчал, вгрызаясь в «маргариту», но до мяуканий дело больше не доходило. Энергия била из суперсолдат фонтаном, так что небольшой бассейн на заднем дворе, который у Брока все руки не доходили привести в порядок после зимы, оказался вычищен и заполнен водой. Купание, правда, решили отложить, потому что плавать в униформе **–** удовольствие сомнительное, а Барнса обделять развлечением не хотелось.

Вечером Брок, сам не понял как, пригласил неразлучников на следующий уикенд, чтобы вместе открыть «купальный сезон».

 **–** Приедем. Я беру на себя барбекю, **–** кивнул Роджерс.

 **–** Но при одном условии, **–** Барнс шлепнул Брока хвостом.

 **–** Слушаю.

 **–** Прекрати уже называть нас по фамилиям, не на службе.

 **–** Заметано.

* * *

Судьба была благосклонна, и через неделю никаких внезапных пришельцев или террористов на голову не свалилось. Брок наслаждался, любуясь капитанскими и сержантскими тылами, вопреки сплетням упакованными не в труселя до колен, а в весьма тесные плавки. Наслаждение было таким интенсивным, что пришлось пару раз технично сматываться в душ. Шумно дыша после бурного оргазма, Брок осознал, что выбрать из двух задниц более привлекательную снова не удалось и картинка в голове была весьма зажигательная.

На следующий уикенд Брок полдня бегал по запутанному лабиринту, играя с суперсолдатами в «Квазар», еще через неделю **–** гонял с ними на гидроциклах. Вообще, в его жизни стало чрезвычайно много Стива и Баки.

Когда спустя семь дней Стив снова притащил котоБаки (срочная пресс-конференция, затянется до ночи), тот довольно спокойно отреагировал на то, что его сокровище удалилось. На дверь побросался недолго, а потом примчался в гостиную и выжидательно уставился на Брока. Через десять минут выяснилось, что лазерная указка **–** это правильный выбор. А еще через час, что скорее у Брока рука устанет, чем Баки запыхается носиться по всей комнате, включая потолок.

Ближе к ночи Брок скинул Стиву смс, что балкон не заперт, и отправился спать, оставив уже вменяемого Баки в гостевой спальне. Однако не прошло и получаса, как Баки явился к нему в кровать, деловито потоптался по животу и залег, мурча и вибрируя всем телом.

 **–** Можешь погладить, если хочешь, **–** неожиданно сказал он и распушил хвост.

 **–** Не откажусь. Люблю котов, честно говоря.

 **–** Я в курсе.

 **–** Откуда? **–** Брок провел рукой вдоль хвоста. Шерсть оказалась удивительно мягкой и гладкой.

 **–** Стив рассказывал.

 **–** Что еще он обо мне рассказывал?

 **–** Только хорошее. Ты гладь, гладь, мне нравится. Волосы тоже можешь. За ушами почеши, за теми, что кошачьи.

Брок решил, от греха подальше, не заморачиваться и разговор не продолжать. Баки и так мастер допроса, а под мурлыканье еще до откровенных признаний договориться можно. Так и уснул, то поглаживая шелковистые волосы, то почесывая пушистые уши.

* * *

На рассвете Брок проснулся от ощущения, что его придавило бетонной плитой. Оказалось, что Баки принял свои обычные размеры, но вставать с нагретого места не собирался, и теперь лежал, свернувшись огромным клубком частично на Броке, а частично на Стиве, который, непонятно с какого хера, обретался по соседству, сладко сопя в подушку. С большим трудом Баки удалось сдвинуть. Тот недовольно зашипел, приоткрыл один глаз и ввинтился между Броком и Стивом, собственнически обхватив обоих руками.

Утренний срочный вызов в ЩИТ пришелся очень кстати, потому что, проснувшись с крепким стояком, упирающимся в задницу Баки, Брок при всей своей пофигистичности был немного смущен и объясняться с явно почувствовавшим всю глубину его симпатии суперкотом желанием не горел.

* * *

Стив и Баки делали вид, что спать с Броком в одной постели **–** дело привычное, и никак произошедшее не комментировали. Следующий совместный уикенд, которого Брок ждал с некоторым опасением, сорвался, потому что неразлучников отправили в европейский офис ЩИТа, проверять уровень подготовки местного подразделения Страйк.

Через две недели Брок признался себе, что отчаянно скучает по совместному времяпрепровождению и ждет ставших регулярными звонков. Стив саркастично подмечал все огрехи европейского филиала и давал яркие характеристики местным чиновникам. Баки жаловался, что там не Страйк, а пансион благородных девиц, и уговаривал Брока приехать и лично погонять бойцов.

 **–** Я тут понял, что мы уже почти год без отпуска. Вернемся и махнем на Гавайи. Поедешь с нами? **–** внезапно спросил Стив при очередном разговоре.

 **–** С вами? С чего вдруг?

 **–** Втроем веселее.

 **–** А Баки не против?

 **–** Сам спроси, я включил громкую связь.

Брок еще рот открыть не успел, как в трубке уже раздалось:

 **–** Баки не против. Баки надеется, что к нашему возвращению у тебя уже будут собраны чемоданы, иначе я сам тебя упакую, вместо багажа. Давай, нам пора бежать.

Нажав клавишу отбоя и закурив, Брок спросил сам себя:

 **–** И что вот это все значит?

Вдаваться в размышления было некогда, джет ждал на взлетке. То, что возвращаться с миссии он будет с тремя пулевыми, в состоянии искусственной комы, Брок еще не знал.

* * *

В голове шумело, дышать было тяжело, а правое запястье немилосердно чесалось. На груди и животе лежала чересчур тяжелая подушка, которая еще и вибрировала. Ко лбу мягко прикоснулись чьи-то пальцы и откинули прилипшую прядь волос.

 **–** Как только встанешь на ноги, сразу уедем. И так столько времени потеряли.

Брок с трудом открыл глаза и сощурился от яркого света.

 **–** Ст... Стив?

Тяжелая подушка оказалась Баки в модусе кота, который шустро передвинулся ближе к лицу и начал вылизывать горячим шершавым языком шею и щеки.

 **–** Очнулся! Хелен, срочно сюда, он пришел в себя!

Через несколько секунд в помещении стало многолюдно, замелькали белые халаты, а сердито шипящего котоБаки с трудом удалось оторвать от Брока.

* * *

Когда врачи провели необходимый осмотр, а изящная Хелен Чо уверила Капитана, что пациент будет жить и, вполне вероятно, еще очень долго, злобно ворчащий Баки утихомирился, а Стив выдохнул с облегчением. Брока напоили каким-то витаминным коктейлем и наконец оставили в покое.

Вот только неугомонная парочка никуда не делась. Стив сел на краешек кровати слева, а Баки устроился справа, аккуратно обернувшись вокруг травмированного запястья Брока, и затарахтел как небольшой трактор.

 **–** Ты же так старался, чтобы никто не узнал про твои кошачьи загулы, и спалился по полной, **–** сказал Брок, гладя мурчащего Баки.

 **–** Пусть Старк хоть весь инстаграмм заспамит моими фото. За то, что тебя вытащили, я ему и с бантиком попозирую. Куда руку убираешь? Я тебя лечу, между прочим.

 **–** Да, Брок. Фелинотерапия официально признана. А вибрации от мурчания помогают быстрее срастаться костям, так что не шевели запястьем, через пару часов Баки уже увеличится в размерах.

 **–** Хорошо, тогда мурлыкай активнее.

 **–** Я тебе устрою активнее, когда все заживет. Какого черта ты не сказал нам, что вас отправляют на такую сложную миссию? **–** Баки слегка прикусил кожу над повязкой и сразу же начал зализывать это место.

 **–** Сбавь обороты, я не весь травмированный.

 **–** Ничего, нагуливай аппетит. Ты нам теперь должен. Минимум неделю из койки вообще не выпустим. И я не сон имею в виду.

 **–** Две недели, **–** веско добавил Стив и, взяв Брока за вторую руку, аккуратно прикусил пальцы, а потом широко лизнул ладонь.

 **–** Я сдох и попал в рай?

 **–** Хера с два мы тебе дадим сдохнуть. Сколько вокруг твоего величества танцы танцевали, чуть не наизнанку вывернулись. Я, как ебанутый, с мячиком носился, чтоб тебя повеселить, **–** Баки даже возмущенно мяукнул в конце тирады.

 **–** Так вы что, специально это устроили?

 **–** Сама трансформация была неожиданностью, но потом Баки решил использовать ситуацию и придумал хитрый план. В общем, как любит говорить о себе Тор **–** я не мастер долгих и занудных речей. Скажу прямо. Мы тебя любим, **–** Стив аккуратно поцеловал Брока в уголок губ, а потом тихо простонал и поцеловал уже как положено. Так, как целовал несколько раз, когда Брок еще надеялся, что у них все получится.

 **–** Чувствую, что обращение ускорилось, **–** Баки спрыгнул на пол и через секунду резко вытянулся вверх. **–** Наконец-то! Подтверждаю, любим!

Оказалось, что Барнс целуется ничуть не хуже.

 **–** Что скажешь в ответ?

 **–** Я точно сдох и в раю.

 **–** Брок?!

 **–** Да люблю я вас, люблю.

* * *

Брок с трудом выпутался из двойных объятий (особенно сложно было отцепить от себя металлическую руку) и отправился в душ. Сегодня была его очередь готовить завтрак, так что у него имелось немного времени наедине с собой, потому что бодрствующие Стив и Баки все еще не могли надолго от него отходить. Слишком перенервничали, пока мчались из Европы и смотрели в окно операционной. Если бы не «Колыбель» доктора Чо, последствия были бы куда серьезнее.

Пока бекон обжаривался, Брок вспоминал безумные ночи на Гавайях и откровенные признания. Оказалось, что он сразу очень понравился Баки, и тот сам предложил Стиву не маяться херней, а ловить удачу за хвост. Она им и так задолжала. Триумвират, конечно, редкость, но когда в их жизни все было по стандарту? Зря Брок считал, что так хорошо играет свою роль. Баки, как истинный снайпер, рассмотрел реальную картину: и никуда не исчезнувшие чувства к Стиву, и достаточно явный интерес к себе. Медлили перед тем, как начать осаду, его партнеры только потому, что Баки хотел сначала избавиться от триггеров, а поскольку надежды на это долго не было, ходил такой мрачный и держал дистанцию.

* * *

На кухне бесшумно появился Стив, обнял Брока и прижался губами к его шее. Порцию подгоревшего бекона пришлось выбрасывать **–** прекратить целоваться добровольно никогда не получалось. Баки предусмотрительно явился, уже когда завтрак был готов, иначе пришлось бы заказывать доставку **–** проверено. Его любвеобильность, как у настоящего мартовского кота, превышала все разумные пределы. Но приличное поведение закончилось вместе с последним глотком кофе.

 **–** Баки, перестань, опоздаем на службу, **–** Брок с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы послать все к чертям и снова вернуться в спальню.

 **–** Начальство не опаздывает, а задерживается. У меня есть знакомый Капитан Америка, он нас прикроет, **–** проурчал Баки, выцеловывая слегка заметный шрам, оставшийся на груди.

 **–** Прикрою, **–** фыркнул в ухо Стив и опустился на колени.

* * *

**–** Помнится мне, ты недавно сказал, что скучаешь по моим ушам и хвосту, **–** раздался из прихожей голос Баки.

Его обращения неожиданно прекратились еще полгода назад, и Брок действительно иногда скучал по ощущению мягкого меха под рукой. Но не настолько, чтобы опять переживать за Баки, который категорически был против участия Брока и Стива в миссиях поодиночке и дважды отсиживался в Башне.

 **–** Что, опять?! **–** рявкнул Брок, вскакивая с дивана, где кайфовал, пока Стив массировал ему виски.

Стив и сам подскочил чуть не на полметра, но Баки, в абсолютно нормальном виде, уже вошел в комнату. Из неплотно застегнутой куртки торчали мохнатые ушки.

 **–** Не поверите, кого я нашел на парковке, **–** сказал он и достал из-за пазухи абсолютно черного котенка. **–** Замена, конечно, неравноценная, но хоть так.

Брок и Стив озадаченно молчали, а Баки посадил котенка на стол и обнял своих партнеров.

 **–** Мы ведь его оставим? Могу жалобно помурчать.

 **–** Почему нет? Если учесть, что через неделю мы переезжаем, а Романова мне уже все уши прожужжала русской традицией сначала запускать в новый дом кота, я только за, **–** кивнул Брок.

 **–** Оставим, конечно. Такой крохе на улице точно не место, **–** Стив осторожно погладил малыша, и тот сразу замурлыкал.

Довольный Баки тут же начал выражать свою благодарность поцелуями.

Брок кайфовал от ласк и думал, что год назад в его жизни была только работа и мысли о том, что те, к кому он испытывает тщательно заглушаемые чувства, никогда не ответят ему взаимностью. Теперь у него есть семья, новый общий дом, и даже живность вот завелась. Похоже, черный кот, пересекший его жизненный путь, принес ему удачу. Пусть он, конечно, был очень своеобразный, но так и счастье у Брока было тоже очень необычное и большое.

Котенок, пока длились жаркие поцелуи, времени не терял **–** вытащил из открытой пачки несколько сигарет, распотрошил их и начал отчаянно чихать.


End file.
